Phantasm MLRS
Foehn Revolt |role = * Anti-armor * Anti-air |useguns = Golden Rocket launchers |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 520 |armortype = Medium |speed = 6 |turn = 6 |sight = 6 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:12 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = * Infiltrating a Tech Center and an Allied Construction Yard * Cyberkernel Expansion * Cloud Piercer Expansion * Nanofiber Loom Expansion * Reprocessor (Ultimate Alliance) |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = 150 frames (10 in-game seconds) |range = * 10 (ground) * 11 (air) * 0.8 (radius) |ability = * Disguised as a tree when stationary * Deploy to toggle between hold fire and free fire mode |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Cannot be depiloted * Invisible on enemy radar * Receives a 15% firepower buff while inside a deployed SODAR Array's radius * Does not automatically attack enemies in hold fire mode * Has 4 ammunition ** Each ammunition takes 36 frames (2.6 in-game seconds) to reload * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = *Moder.U (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) |actor = Jake "The Voice" Parr }} The Phantasm MLRS (Multiple Launch Rocket System) is a Foehn stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating an Allied Tech Center and Construction Yard. Based on the Mirage Tank, especially its ability to assume the appearance of a tree while immobile, the Phantasm is armed with Golden Rocket launchers that can hit ground and air targets, and are mounted on a rotating turret, allowing it to fire on the move. Official description To the Foehn, the Mirage Tank is one of the technologies lost in the chaos that unfolded during the Battle for Antarctica. Upon finding an Allied Tech Center, chances are that Clairvoyants will be able to recover this piece of technology. Once that happens, the Phantasm MLRS can be built: a vehicle that fires a volley of powerful Golden Rockets at enemy vehicles and aircraft alike. The Phantasm's other advantage over the Mirage Tank is that it can fire on the move thanks to a rotating turret.Stolen Tech Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Phantasm MLRS is a great unit for suprising enemy patrols as it can look like just another shrub or tree to the untrained eye. It is essentially a Mirage Tank for the Foehn Revolt and is just about as powerful with its Golden Rocket launchers. Unlike the Mirage Tank, however, it can attack aircraft and fire on the move, making it an effective counter against heavy aircraft such as the Kirov, Thor Gunship, or Basilisk. It isn’t perfect, however. The Golden Rocket launchers, though powerful, are ineffective against infantry, just like its Allied predecessor and KEP cannon. Some things just never change, and that is why it must exercise caution when about squads of infantry. Appearances Challenges * Phantasm MLRS is part of the enemy Coronian forces in the Firestorm Challenge. Assessment See also Other Foehn stolen tech units: * Seitaad Ballista * Archelon * Ramwagon References zh:幻光多管火箭炮 Category:Vehicles Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Stolen Tech Category:Golden Rocket Category:Self Healing